


Snowball Fight

by officialagentmaine



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Falling Through Ice, Original Character(s), Snowball Fight, kinda fluffy?, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialagentmaine/pseuds/officialagentmaine
Summary: Prompt: You just watched me slip on the ice and wind up sitting in the snowbank. You're laughing and now you're slipping and you land face first in the snowbank across from me.





	Snowball Fight

It was a training exercise. A training exercise going horribly wrong. Turns out, that if a team of freelancers are shoved into a winter environment, they will not be able to resist it. 

A very compact ball of snow, and maybe some ice, nailed California in the side of the head. They had completely forgotten the objective and had started a snowball fight. 

California lost her balance from the hit, being on ice. The ground disappeared from under her as she slammed into it. Agent York, the one who threw the snowball, hollered in victory and joy. 

She groaned from the ground, slamming a fist into it. The ice began to crack around the hit, causing her to swear loudly and quickly try to stand back up. Try being the key word. With each attempt, she fell either on her rear end, or her knees. By the time they would get back to the ship, both her knees and rear would be bruised severely. Laughter sounded from the snowbank, causing California to flip them all off. 

“Oh, now I see why you're California. Winter is not your element, is it?” Washington shouted, voice filled with joy. 

“Fuck off, Wash,” She yelled back to her teammate for the battle. 

A snowball hit Washington's back, as York yelled out, “Cal and Wash are both out! One team down! Three to go!” 

“Oh! That's just fucking great!” California finally stood on wobbly legs. “Way to go, Idiot! We're the first team eliminated!” 

Washington merely shrugged, and picked up some snow, “We may be out, but that doesn't mean I can't team kill.” 

“You wouldn't.” 

He looked between the snowball and California, before throwing it at her. She jumped and rolled out of the way. Unfortunately, the ice had been thin, barely supporting her. The sudden impact of all her weight over and over again weakened it more. When she landed from her roll, the ice under her gave out. California screamed in surprise, and fell in the icy water. The only thing that stopped her from falling in all the way, was her gloved fingers digging into the ice which was also cracking. 

Yells from the snowbank were barely registered as California slowly pulled herself out of the water. Washington ran over, taking careful steps before helping her stand up and move away from the hole. He apologized over and over again, and asked her if she was okay repeatedly. She stayed silent for a while, weighing the options. 

It was very sudden. California threw a punch at his gut with the intent of making him also slip and fall. However, she didn't take into consideration of how close to the snowbank they were. The way Washington tried to regain footing was almost comical. Eventually he failed, and fell face first into the snow. 

Laughter rang out from the others, and California had to sit on the snowbank to avoid falling again. She patted his back and laughed harder, watching him just lay there in defeat. He spoke over the radio, and his word made them go into hysterics. 

“I fucking hate winter.”


End file.
